It's never trust a Devil? No, it's the Angel you have to watch out for
by Frost'sSparrow
Summary: They say never trust a devil, but it's the angel you have to watch out for. Angels and Devils, they watch over, protect, and influence the disitions of the humans they are assigned to. One angel is an outcast for she is not a true angel, her wings are both black and white. One day she falls from the heavens and lands on top of a devil. Her life changes forever. Na/Lu-Sti/Lu, Ga/Le.
1. Information

**They say never trust a devil, it's the Angel you have to watch out for**

* * *

**Summary**

They say never trust a devil, but it's the angel you have to watch out for. Angels and Devils, they watch over, protect, and influence the disitions of the humans they are assigned to. One angel is an outcast for she is not a true angel, her wings are both black and white. One day she falls from the heavens and lands on top of a devil. Her life changes forever. Na/Lu-Sti/Lu, Ga/Le.

* * *

**Ok, let me clear up a few details cause this summary is way too vage, even for me. But first is that the plot I am using is not mine. I borrowed the idea from an Italian anime I watched and tweeked a few major parts of it to fit Fairy tail standards. Also Fairy Tail is not mine either, though I wish it was. Ok, more details/background knowledge about this story...**

**Ok so angels are depicted as cheerful and perfect beings, but **(in this story)** they can be as mean and evil as devils. The outcast angel is actually human, but was born with such Angelic Innocence **(every human is born with Angelic Innocence for they have yet to be tainted by a devil, and ever 5 mallinia, 5000 years, a child is born with such Angelic Innocence that they become angels and are taken away from their families to train. It is only with angels that this happens)** that she became an angel, but because she was born human her wings are stripped with black. Because of her wings she is ridicueled and made-fun-of by the other angels. One day the little angel is shoved off the edge of the heavens by another angel, the little angel falls and falls straight in to the realm of the devils. She could not fly for the angel had gotten her wing injured when she was pushed. She fell to the out-skirts of the realm where not devil is to go, its the only rule they actually listen to. Well all but one. And this one devil has an angel land on him. The angel is out cold and so when the devil gets up and sees her, he has no idea what to do. He knows he can't just leave her for he noticed her damaged wing. So he takes care of her for 3 whole days and in that short time they become such close friends. On the third night the angels wing is healed enough to fly back to the heavens. And on that night, they swear to see each other again when it's time for them to be assigned a human...**

**I hope that was enough info into my mind and sorry for the miss spellings. The story will take place ten years later, when the angel is 16. **(hint that means she was only 6 when she fell to the realm of devils). **Hope this is enough to hold you over until Chapter one comes out. Write to you later.**

**Frost out ^(w)^**


	2. Chapter 1 - We Shall See Each Other Once

**They say never trust a devil, it's the Angel you have to watch out for**

* * *

**Ya, Frost here. So to answer your question about the Italian anime I watched. It is known as Angel's Friends. It very "interesting".**

**So, here's my first Chapter. I know it's like seriously short, but the next one will be longer. Trust me on that, besides don't a lot of stories have short prologues/first chapters.**

**Now Here's the story;**

* * *

**Angel's P.O.V**

I woke up not to the sound of my alarm, but to the sound of Plue. I looked up to see it on top of me, its cute little white body wobbling and shaking.

I smiled, "Plue, please get off. I'm awake now." Plue slid off of me on to the floor. It was amazingly agile for such a small and unstable creature.

I yawned and slid out from under the war covers of my bed. I walked to the bathroom for a quick shower and then got dressed. I headed down stairs to make breakfast. I ate quickly and rushed out the door once I saw the time, Plue holding on to my shoulder.

* * *

**Devil's P.O.V**

"Wake up!" yelled a blue, flying cat. _'I still don't understand why I was chosen to have _him_ as my battle partner.'_ I thought as I rolled over, ignoring the cat's complaints.

"Go away Happy! I'm sleeping." I growled at the cat.

Happy just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He flew down to my ear and whispered into it by rolling his tounge for infisis. "Oh wellll. I guess you donnnn't what to see 'Heeeerrrrr' after teenn yearrrsss. I mean you can stillll send each other lettterrrss, but I doubt it would be the sssamme."

My eyes flew open, "Shit! I totally forgot!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and ran towards my closet. Only to trip over a conveniently placed Happy and fall flat on my face. _'Goddammit Happy'_ I thought as I got dressed and ran out the door. Happy flying above my head and me running with toast in my mouth.

* * *

**Angel's P.O.V**

As I got to the Heavenly Gate*****, I saw that I was the last to arrive. "Plue, I need you to change from now. You can't go through the gate in your animal form. but I promise you can come out when I get settled." I spoke softly to the small white creature still hanging for my shoulder.

"Plue-plue"***** It said as it began to glow and turned into a golden key around my neck.

I walked toward the gate and looked to the gatekeeper for passage. He just looked at me with cold eyes and muttered to himself, but loud enough for me to hear. "The High Spheres***** must be despret to send a _half-angel_***** to do a True Angel's job." I turned away, my eyes prickling with tears. _'It's always the same. Why can't they see that just because I wasn't born an angel doesn't mean I'm not an angel.'_ I thought as the gate began to open.

Then I remembered the words that have brought me this far. _'"They hate you because your different? No, I think that they're just scared of you. I mean, if you were born with enough innocence***** to become an angel, then that means you might be more powerful than them. And it doesn't matter who it may be, everyone fears those with power and those who fear will try to take as there own."' _I smiled to myself as I remembered the pink haired boy who told me that.

I thanked him for helping me get this far just by the words he told me long ago. The gate was now open and it bathed me in light from the human realm and I stepped through.

* * *

**Devil's P.O.V**

I was the only one at Hells Gate when I got there, meaning I was the last one to arrive, as usual.

I yelled at Happy to transform cause I couldn't go until he did. He pouted and muttered something about me owing him fish. Then after about the third time I told him to transform, he did. His body began to glow and he formed into a scarf, that looked like it was made from scales, around my neck.

I looked at the gatekeepers (couldn't choose which one was the gatekeeper so they hired both) irritably and he just opened the gate. then he looked back at be and whispered to me, "You got a girl waiting on the other side for you don't cha? That's why your so irritable, don't want to keep her waiting? Must be one hell of a looker to make you this nerves." I looked at them and yelled, "Shut up Wakaba! And you Mocoa wipe that grin off your face! I ain't got no girl so shut up!" They shut up and opened the gate, they didn't even make eye contact.

_'Just wait. I'm coming and once I'm there, I'm not going to let you go ever again. I won't let anyone else have you!' _I thought towards the strawberry blonde haired girl I had met when I was young as the gate opened. I was bathed in the light from the human world and I stepped through the gate.

* * *

**Both Angel and Devil's P.O.V**

Angel - As I fell down to Earth, I reached out to him.

Devil - As I was being thrown up to Earth, I reached out her.

Both - And thought _'It's finally time. We shall see each other once again.'_

* * *

**Ok so how'd you like it?**

**I hope it was good. I'm not very much of a writer. And like I said, 'This is a seriously sort chapter'.**

**I'll make them longer as I go.**

**I don't really know what else to say so R&R.**

**Frost out ^(w)^**


	3. Chapter 2 - Roommates and Sting

**They say never trust a devil, it's the Angel you have to watch out for**

* * *

**Konichiwa, Sparrow here!**

** So I know that you want to know who I am and where's Frost, a****nd why it took a really long time to upload.**

**I'm Frost's sister and Frost...**

**Well you see Frost promised on her life that she would upload it two days ago, so... I up held her promise and took "care" of her.**

**Anyway after you read, please help Frost with this delima.**

**P.S. you have to read all of it to find out what. That includes the little note from me at the bottom.**

** Also this chapter will also be short, but Frost will make longer ones later when I revive her. And this is all about the angel.**

* * *

**Angel's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see a huge school in front of me. I smiled and thought, _'**Fairy Tail!** A school where both Angels and Devils live in there last years as Angel/Devil apprentices. Of course there's no such thing as either welcoming the other, so they all live in "suggested" peace.'_

I started to walk toward the entrance when suddenly something lands on top of me. "Ouch!" A voice, sounding like a small girl, groaned. "Could you please get off of me!" I weazzed. The small girl jumped and quickly got off of me.

"Oh! Sorry, it's my first time trough the gate. My name's Levy, what's yours..." he trailed off as her eyes rested on my wings. They're white with stripes of black, a symbol of my unangelic past. I was born human and I accept that, but others never do.

"Th-they're so pretty." She breathed, her eyes full of awe and envy. I looked at her in surprise and said, "You think they're pretty?! I was told they were ugly and proof that I'm not a real angel." She looked at me a if I was crazy.

And then her already wide eyes got wider as she seemed to notice something about me. "You were bullied be cause they were different weren't you. Your wings I mean." She stated, narrowing her eyes at my arm. I looked down to see one of the gloves I was wearing had slid down to my wrist, reveling old and new scars up and down my forearm. I quickly pulled it up only to notice that one of the leggings on my pants had ridden up to show old, white scars along my ankle. I quickly pulled that down and looked back up to have Levy only a few inches away from my face.

I yelp and jump back in surprise. Levy keeps starring and then asks, "What's your name?" I blink, and then mutter shyly, "Lucy." And then a little louder, "My name's Lucy." Levy breaks into a wide grin and grabs my hands in hers. "Well Lu-chan, I'm going to be your friend. I hear you can pick your roommate this year. Want to be mine?" Levy looks at me expectantly. That's when I got a good look at her. Levy had wings that were a soft, but bright and vibrant blue. They had a glow as true as the sky. I could tell she was sensior. Had on a bright orange, spagetti-strap dress. She also wore a yellow clothe headband with two flowers on it. On her feet wore red sandles.

***What she wore during the S-class Exam***

A ghost of a smile graced my lips. She was truly an angel, so childish and full of innocence, but had an air of maturity to her. _'I wish that all angels were like this,'_ I thought, _It would be so much easier if they were.'_

I let myself grin whole heartedly and said, " Yes, I would really like that." Her eyes lit up with joy, and together we went to find the headmaster. As we walked up to the door, I reach to open it only for it to be slammed into my face causing me to fall on to the ground. "Ouche!" I yelped. I looked up only to yelp yet again at who I saw. "Sting!"

* * *

**So yeah, cliff hanger...**

**So here's what Frost need help with. She can't decide what Sting should be. An Angel or a Devil. You decide.**

**Now if Sting were and Angel that would give him more of an atvantage with Lucy cause angels and devils can't be together but angel can be with angels. And if he were a Devil, then he would have an atvantage over the Devil "Natsu" because he's more popular with the teachers.**

**Again your choice. **

**Sparrow Fly'in high, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
